My Night With Ellie
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Will goes to California to help Puck with his apartment, but more happens than expected...


Cast:

Matthew Morrison: Will Schuester

Mark Salling: Noah Puckerman

Lana Del Rey: Ellie Fitzgerald

Olivia Munn: Amy Munro

* * *

When Puck pulled me aside after graduation and asked me to come with him to California I immediately said ok. He needed help setting up his place there and I was happy to help. Getting out of Lima was well over due for me. Sure we went out of state for Regionals, but we were working the whole time. Preparing routines, getting them just right, practicing until the early hours of the morning. That wasn't a vacation. I guess I would be working the whole time I was in California too; helping Puck unload boxes and such. He had told me that he only needed me for the weekend, and that's what I told Emma. But maybe I could tell her I was staying a few more days with Puck to 'help him unpack.' Really I would be enjoying a couple extra days in sunny California.

What Emma doesn't know won't hurt her, right? It's not like getting away from Emma was something I was dying to do. But she was in the middle of planning a wedding so she wouldn't be paying me any attention anyway. And getting away from that small apartment would be awesome, too. Being in there all day made me feel claustrophobic. Not to mention the fact that Emma used so much cleaning product that whenever I entered a room my head started spinning.

Vacation.

If anyone deserved it, it was me.

So we flew to California. I told my dad that's Emma's great grandmother passed away and we didn't have the money to fly to her funeral. He ate up that sob story like Nutella and gave me the money. I was doing a lot of lying, wasn't I? There I was lying to my dad for money like kid. I quickly shook away the feeling of remorse when we landed at LAX. I could check this off of my bucket list.

"This place is huge!" Puck exclaimed as we walked through the crowded airport.

"Ten times the size of the one in Ohio." I said.

Baggage claim was hell. Puck had about twelve suitcases full of things. He had everything except furniture. I assumed we would have to make a trip to Ikea and that I would be paying for a mattress and sofa. Well, I wouldn't be paying for it. My dad would. I had also told him that Emma and I needed a place to stay while we were here mourning the loss of her great grandmother. He gave me the money of course. God, he probably thinks we live off of noodles and water like broke college students. An intervention would probably happen once I got home.

Puck's apartment was a dump, and in a sketchy part of town that I had never even heard of. Nonetheless, he was proud of the shoe box and I was proud of him. Puck was actually doing something with his life. Even if it was just cleaning pools. We put his clothes in drawers and the closet and put his pictures on the wall. I was right about having to buy Puck a bed and sofa. But I was a little shocked when he asked me to buy him groceries.

"Please Mr. Schue. I put all of my money into this place and I don't have my first gig until next Wednesday." Puck had said so kindly that I couldn't say no.

So I bought him everything he needed. Even a few extra things because I had the money to spare. Dad had given me more money than expected. That night, Puck insisted on going out for a drink. I knew he had a fake ID so I didn't even question it. Of course Puck lived two blocks away from a bar. I'm sure it was planned.

After we entered the bar, everything was happening at warped speed. We were getting drinks after drinks after drinks and it was insane. After about the fifth or sixth drink, Puck found a girl and they went off to the bathroom, leaving me alone. I don't remember much afterwards. But I do remember something.

Someone.

Her name was Ellie. She never told me her last name even though I told her mine. I remember her telling me that she moved here to start her singing career. She was working on her demo at the moment and living with five other girls with the same dream. Every once and a while she would start laughing at me, probably because I was drunk out of my mind and slurring most of my words. We talked for the longest time. Well she was doing most of the talking. I was drinking and trying to listen at the same time.

The next thing I knew she was riding me on Puck's couch.

That's all I remember from my night with Ellie.

When I woke up my head was pounding and for about twenty minutes I forgot where I was. Then I saw Ellie. She was walking around in nothing but the shirt I wore the night before. I caught her eye and she stopped and winked at me before she went into the bathroom. The shower started up and a voice inside my head told me to go in with her.

But that was the little bit of alcohol still in my system.

Then Puck walked out in nothing but Star Wars underwear. The girl that he met the night before followed behind him. They both had smirks on their faces. It didn't take a scientist to figure out what they had done.

The same thing I did.

Ellie came out of the shower a few minutes later with just a towel covering her up.

"Hey, Will." She took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Last night was amazing." Ellie whispered seductively in my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"There's something I have to tell you." I said, clutching my aching forehead.

"I know. You're engaged. You told me last night when you started babbling about your life in Oregon or something."

"Ohio." I corrected her.

"Well, I don't mind. You even screamed her name a time or two when we were….you know." She said it like it was nothing. Like the sex meant nothing.

Oh god was I that bad?

"I'm a prostitute, Will." Ellie said.

My heart stopped and my mind went blank.

I had sex with a prostitute.

"So is my friend Amy over there." She pointed to the girl with Puck.

_We _had sex with prostitutes.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"If you're worrying about paying me, don't worry about it. You paid me last night. You're generous when you're drunk." Ellie giggled.

"Ell, we better go." Amy said.

"Let me go put on my clothes and I'll be ready." Ellie smiled at Amy then left the room.

I didn't know what to say. Or what to do.

I cheated.

On Emma.

Oh my god.

"Don't worry Will. Ellie said you were very good. The best she's had since she started the job." Amy said.

"And you guys were pretty loud. That's always a good sign." Puck winked.

I felt sick.

And not because of the alcohol.

"Ok, I'm ready." Ellie entered the room.

"Call me." Amy said to Puck. They kissed and then she and Ellie left.

"Puck, I have to tell Emma." I said.

"No! If you do then the wedding will be off."

"Maybe it's for the best." I said sadly.

"Dude, no!" Puck nearly shouted.

But it was too late. I had dialed Emma's number.

And she answered.

"Will."

"Hi Emma…"


End file.
